


Recuento de daños

by frozenyogurt



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship, character death (mentioned), post season 01 (the flash), post season 03 (arrow)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relee un par de veces el contacto de Cisco antes de teclear con rapidez, antes de arrepentirse. Sólo es una frase, sin mucha ceremonia, dejando caer que está en Central City. Saber cómo está. Se repite a sí misma muchas veces sólo es una cortesía, hasta que se convence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuento de daños

**Author's Note:**

> Ubicado después de la primera temporada de The Flash y la tercera de Arrow. Leves spoilers así que quien avisa no es traidor.

En honor a la verdad, al principio sólo es una visita relámpago a Central City. Cerciorarse que su madre esté bien, la familia Lance no encaja más pérdidas. Laurel va en su nombre y también en representación de su padre, sólo por no perder la costumbre, pretender que su relación no está tan rota como aparenta. Que el concepto “familia” aún significa algo.

 

Cuando llega a Central City, ya no es el caos que vio en las noticias pero sí luce diferente. No es la misma imagen que Laurel guarda de la ciudad. Un poco más sombría que antes, cuando camina entre las calles siente un rumor cansado, es como un animal lamiéndose las heridas.

 

Por suerte la sonrisa de su madre sí que sigue siendo la misma. Dinah está intacta aunque tiene mucho que contar, hay más crudeza en sus palabras que en los noticieros y a Laurel se le eriza la piel en algunas partes.

 

—Pero de verdad que estoy bien, cariño. ¡Te dije mil veces que no tenías por qué venir!— Dinah sonríe despreocupada, ambas sentadas en la mesa de la cocina.

 

—Tenía que hacerlo, mamá— ella le toma la mano, con más firmeza de la necesaria. Ninguna de las dos dice nada pero tampoco hace falta. Basta con mirarse a los ojos para saber que están pensando en Sara, cómo su presencia de repente lo inunda todo. Laurel es incapaz de decir nada hasta que es hora de despedirse.

 

**

 

Al principio es más un impulso que una idea completa, un destello fugaz que cruza por su cabeza. Tiene varias horas más en Central City antes de tomar el tren y su teléfono está ahí al alcance de su mano. Sólo tiene que pulsar unas cuantas teclas y dejar el resto al azar.

 

Relee un par de veces el contacto de Cisco antes de teclear con rapidez, antes de arrepentirse. Sólo es una frase, sin mucha ceremonia, dejando caer que está en Central City. Saber cómo está. Se repite a sí misma que en realidad es una cortesía y va a hacerse algo de comer, asaltando la despensa de su madre.

 

Para cuando termina de hacerse un derretido de queso y vuelve a mirar su teléfono celular, tiene un mensaje de Cisco.

 

_«¿Cuánto tiempo más te quedas en Central City?»_

 

**

 

Se encuentra en una cafetería que queda a una cuadra de la estación de trenes. En el fondo Laurel se siente un poquito culpable porque parece un tiempo prestado, casi a las prisas, pero todo eso se disipa cuando Cisco agita la mano para llamar su atención adonde él está sentado.

 

Al principio la conversación fluye sin problemas, Cisco no deja de hacerle preguntas. Quiere saber cómo está, parece genuinamente emocionado cuando ella le dice que ahora está patrullando Starling City con la ayuda de Diggle y Thea Queen. Cisco parece interesado en saber quién dicta exactamente las órdenes y a Laurel se le escapa una carcajada, imaginándose la expresión de Diggle si estuviera presente para escuchar todo aquel interrogatorio.

 

—¡Pero en serio, sí que suena increíble! Tal vez les haga visita muy pronto, seguro que puedo echarle una mano a Diggle. ¡Dale mis saludos!— Laurel asiente, de todas formas Diggle y Thea saben que está en Central City. Es inevitable que hagan las preguntas de rigor a su regreso.

 

—Te tomaré la palabra, sólo tienes que llamarme la próxima vez que esté de visita— es sincera en su ofrecimiento, mientras sopesa por un momento si girar un poco la conversación y no ser el centro de las preguntas, sino al revés— y tú, ¿cómo estás? Sé que hubo mucho movimiento por aquí, estaba en todas las noticias— su tono es neutro, casi casual pero hay algo en la mirada de Cisco que cambia de repente. A Laurel le toma unos segundos identificar qué es exactamente pero es un destello en su mirada, cómo su gesto se ensombrece.

 

—Pues estoy… digamos que estamos recuperándonos, más o menos. Caitlin dice que hay algunas cosas que toman más tiempo que otras— él se muerde el labio inferior, sus manos cerrándose en puños al final de la frase. Ella se queda muy bien sin saber qué decir, la experiencia le dice que hay algunas cosas que es mejor dejarlas estar.

 

—Creo que sé a lo que te refieres. Sólo quiero que recuerdes que puedes contar conmigo, para cualquier cosa. No importa la que sea— por un instante tiene el impulso de tomarle una mano entre las suyas pero se contiene. La sonrisa basta aunque le sabe insuficiente, pero Cisco curva los labios despacio en un gesto contenido y Laurel suspira, aliviada de no haber metido la pata.

 

**

 

—¿Sabes que tu teléfono lleva sonando desde que entraste a la ducha?

 

—¿Qué dices?— Laurel tiene el cabello todavía húmedo, secándolo con una toalla mientras la otra mitad de su atención va hasta Thea, quien está cruzada de piernas sobre su cama. Le lanza una sonrisa maliciosa mientras toma entre las manos su teléfono celular.

 

—¡Que tu teléfono lleva vibrando desde hace rato! ¿Me estás escondiendo algo, Laurel?— sonríe como si tuviera quince años. La pregunta le pilla tan desprevenida que lo único que puede hacer para defenderse es negar con la cabeza.

 

Se cuelga la toalla sobre los hombros y avanza hasta Thea, tomando de vuelta su teléfono. Al principio está genuinamente confusa pero cuando ve que es un mensaje de Cisco la primera reacción es un peso muerto en su estómago. Está tan acostumbrada a las malas noticias que tiene que releer varias veces los mensajes para darse cuenta que él sólo le está diciendo que estará de visita en Starling City pasado mañana. Resulta tan venido de la nada que se le escapa de los labios una exclamación de sorpresa.

 

—¿Y bien?— Thea tiene el ceño fruncido, su voz más ansiosa que de costumbre. Laurel la mira, relajando la expresión y encogiéndose de hombros.

 

—No es nada. Sólo es Cisco…— dice tal cual, como si eso fuera explicación suficiente.

 

**

 

Cenan en un Big Belly Burger que queda a tres cuadras de su trabajo, Laurel quizás habría escogido otro sitio pero como Cisco es su invitado le deja escoger. De todas formas el ambiente resulta menos pesado porque es día de semana y no está tan concurrido como un viernes por la noche.  Cisco se quedará hasta mañana, al parecer hay un seminario en la ciudad que termina mañana a media tarde.

 

Esta vez deja que Cisco sea quien lleve el ritmo de la conversación. Laurel no hace muchas preguntas, sólo deja que él hable y lo interrumpe pocas veces. No está hablando de nada en particular, habla cosas sobre Barry, su hermano Dante y combatir el crimen, hacer justicia. La vida cotidiana en Central City, nada del otro mundo. Le confiesa que están ajustándose un poco, porque han sufrido bajas en el equipo y de nuevo está ese gesto, su mirada apagándose repentinamente.

 

Cuando Cisco habla sobre Eddie se le quiebra la voz y se encoge en el asiento. Policía, buen tipo, murió sacrificándose para salvarlos a todos. Un héroe. Laurel siente un nudo en la garganta y esta vez sí extiende la mano, sosteniendo la de Cisco con firmeza. Muertos. Hace tiempo que dejó de contar los suyos. No es algo a lo que nadie debería acostumbrarse nunca.

 

—De verdad que lo siento mucho, Cisco— susurra y quisiera poder hacer más, pero sabe por experiencia que no hay palabras que consuelen.

 

—No es sólo Eddie…— dice de repente y sus miradas se encuentran, todavía hay algo sombrío en sus ojos pero resulta distinto ahora, es más visceral y profundo— ¿Sabes? La persona a quien más admiraba, era mi mentor, estuvo ahí para mí tantas veces. Y nos manipuló. A Caitlin y Barry. A mí. Al principio yo no quería creerlo, era imposible que él realmente pudiera tener una agenda oculta. Todo el tiempo estuvo fingiendo…— Cisco enmudece de repente y Laurel sabe que aquello sombrío no es más que una mezcla de rabia y decepción.

 

—Sé que deben habértelo dicho muchas veces ya, pero no es tu culpa. Si te engañó así fue porque eres capaz de confiar realmente en la gente, eso no tiene absolutamente nada de malo. Tal vez lo veas como un desliz o una debilidad pero es aquello que realmente nos hace fuertes en la adversidad, Cisco— sigue acariciando el dorso de su mano, ambos mirándose fijamente. No sabe definir si el silencio a continuación es incómodo pero se ve obligada a decir algo para cortar la tensión— ¿Soné demasiado filosófica? No soy tan buena dando consejos, se me dan mejor las leyes y últimamente también las máscaras— sonríe, regalándole un guiño más presa del nerviosismo que de la seguridad pero Cisco sostiene su mano con firmeza y parece estar haciendo las cosas bien.

 

—Gracias, Laurel…— él pronuncia la sonrisa. Es un gesto calcado al día que se conocieron, transparente y genuino.

 

—No tienes nada que agradecer, dije que podías contar conmigo cuando quisieras y no sé si sepas pero suelo mantener mis promesas— dice resuelta, sus manos apretándose con un poquito más de fuerza.

 

**

 

Aunque Cisco le asegura que no tiene por qué tomarse más molestias, al día siguiente ella le lleva personalmente hasta la estación de trenes. Procura no pensar en la expresión que puso Thea cuando le dijo que había quedado con Cisco de nuevo. Mucho menos la reacción de Diggle.

 

—Manda saludos a Central City de mi parte ¿vale? En especial a Joe, tal vez un día pueda venir él de visita. Seguro que a papá le gustaría— Laurel hace tiempo que no se atreve a hablar por su padre, pero cree que en esta afirmación no se equivoca.

 

—Tú dile a Diggle que la próxima vez sí haré una visita a toda regla ¿eh? ¡Seguro se entusiasma!— Cisco lo dice tan convencido que ella no puede evitar reírse. Y agradecer que Diggle no esté aquí para oírla.

 

—Se lo diré, ten por seguro que se lo diré— asiente con la cabeza, mientras observa cómo Cisco mira con detenimiento la pantalla de información que está frente a ambos. Laurel también la mira, el tren hacia Central City sólo le quedan unos minutos para partir.

 

—Será mejor que me apresure, no todos tenemos los dotes de Barry y no queremos comprobar cuánto tardaría yo si voy corriendo hasta Central City— él se ríe pero cuando se gira hasta ella parece que está a punto de mover los brazos pero por un instante se congela, como si acabara de darse cuenta lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Pronuncia la sonrisa lo mejor que puede, pero Laurel puede leer su nerviosismo a kilómetros— gracias por todo. Lástima que no puedo decirle a nadie quién me escoltó hasta aquí, seguro se volvería popular en twitter en menos de…

 

—¡Cisco! ¡Ya hablamos sobre esto!— ella hace un gesto rápido con la mano, mandándolo a callar. Ambos se quedan en silencio por unos segundos y al final es Laurel quien toma la iniciativa, estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo. El gesto toma por sorpresa a Cisco, o al menos eso parece porque él tarda en corresponderle— recuerda lo que te dije, de verdad que puedes contar conmigo— el abrazo se prolonga un poco más de lo que Laurel había planeado y cuando se separan tiene que fijarse de nuevo en el horario de trenes.

 

Él también parece pillarlo porque agita la mano con torpeza, a manera de despedida.

 

—Lo sé, ahora ve antes que pierdas el tren. ¡Cuídate!

 

—¡Y tú cuida de Starling City!— exclama Cisco más alto de lo que debería, trotando aún con la mano alzada, agitándola con fuerza para despedirse de ella.

 

Sin pensarlo mucho, Laurel también agita su mano en el aire, el gesto sólo se pierde cuando ve a Cisco desaparecer entre la multitud. Ella se queda ahí en pie un rato más, viendo la gente pasar a su alrededor, hasta que escucha por los altavoces anunciar que el tren rumbo a Central City está próximo a partir.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Se supone que esto iba a ser más shipping y al final no ha quedado en nada. Lo que significa que habrá una próxima vez, porque Laurel sigue necesitando todo el amor que el fandom pueda darle.


End file.
